


A Very Magical Christmas

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Magic, Olicity Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: Felicity Smoak is Wiccan but has always been a little curious about Christmas, lucky for her, this year she meets Oliver Queen.





	A Very Magical Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nerdyandturdy (darweanie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darweanie/gifts).



> This is my Olicity Secret Santa present for @nerdyandturdy. I hope she enjoys. Thanks so much to @wherethereissmoak for adding some of her magic!

 

Felicity Smoak looked around her bare apartment. Everywhere she went, places were decorated for the holidays. As she looked around the room she felt cold, she saw the throw she was looking for and called it to her. Suddenly, she was wrapped in warmth.

 

She pointed at her fireplace and a fire began. Felicity Smoak was a witch and proud of it, but in recent years she wished she celebrated Christmas. Growing up she was surrounded by other members of her Coven and they had their own Wiccan traditions, but the number in her Coven had lessened in recent years and she felt more alone. 

 

Her aunts would tell of times when witches were accepted and seen as healers in society, but in Felicity’s lifetime she’s had to keep her identity a secret or risk persecution. She was still happy to be a witch, she ran her own shop where she sold teas, stones and crystals and was seen as eclectic, but not a threat. But this year more than ever she was lonely and wished she could celebrate Christmas. 

 

*****

 

Felicity was in her shop, A Little Bit of Magic, during the holiday season when she heard the jingle of door opening. She looked up to see the most attractive man she’d ever seen in real life. He had the most beautiful blue eyes and chiselled jaw. She could tell beneath his black peacoat he was probably built with broad shoulders. He wiped the snow off his shoulders and looked at her. 

 

“Hello, it’s really coming down out there!”

 

Felicity couldn’t help but smile. “Well, I’m glad you came inside.”

 

“Thank you for providing refuge. Actually, I’m here for a reason. I’m looking for a present for my sister. I want to get her something special.”

 

“Well, you’ve come to the right place. Why don’t you tell me about your sister and I can make a recommendation.”

 

“Sure, she’s in her second year of university, she is kind, loves to help others, she likes fashion and chocolate.”

 

“She sounds lovely. Let’s see what I have.”

 

“How about some peppermint tea and this lovely rose quartz pendant. The rose quartz symbolizes unconditional love, like that between a brother and sister.”

 

“Wow, this is great! Thanks so much. You are remarkable.”

 

“Thanks for remarking. Let me just ring this up for you. Would you like it gift wrapped?”

 

“You offer that service?”

 

No, but she could work her magic, literally, underneath the table for this man. “Yes.”

 

“That would be great! I’m Oliver, by the way.” He held out his hand. There was something about this woman, he just felt like he had to know her.

 

“Felicity, Felicity Smoak. Nice to meet you.” She took his hand and automatically felt a current running between them. She looked up slowly to see if he felt it too and caught him blushing. She smiled; he didn’t seem the type to blush.

 

“I have a feeling we could be friends, I mean if you’d like that. I don’t mean you have to be my friend. You probably have plenty of friends.”

 

“Oliver, I’d love to be your friend.” 

 

“Good.” He smiled.

 

“Let me just go in back for a second to wrap your purchase.” She walked into the back room which had a cloth curtain door, she pointed at the small box and it quickly wrapped itself with the various pieces of tissue paper in the back. Now, what to do with the rest of the time it would take to wrap a present….

 

“Felicity, I’m going to run across the street while you wrap and grab coffee. Be right back.” Oliver called out from the store.

 

“Sounds good,” Felicity called back. If she knew him better, she’d ask him to pick her up something. Oh well, she’d just make a tea once he left. One of the perks of owning a shop that sells tea. 

 

Felicity shop wasn’t overly busy. Truthfully, she did most of her business online. Her aunts thought she was crazy using the Internet, but it had saved her business. She walked back out to the cash register to wait for Oliver.

 

Oliver was right, the snow really was coming down. Her store was on a cobblestone street that was closed to cars. It was decorated for the holidays with twinkle lights and garland, with the snow it was beginning to look like a snowglobe come to life. She smiled as Oliver came back inside carrying a tray of drinks.

 

“I got you some hot chocolate to drink.” He handed her a cup.

 

“Oh, you didn’t have to do that! How, much do I owe you?” Felicity felt flustered. It wasn’t often people surprised her.

 

“Consider it a Christmas present.”

 

“Oh, I don’t celebrate Christmas.” She said before she could stop herself.

 

“Oh, that was rather presumptuous of me wasn’t it? I hope you will still accept the chocolate as a thank you for helping me with Thea’s present.”

 

“Okay, if you insist. I’d hate to insult a paying customer. Thank you.” Felicity smiled. Was this flirting? She’d never been very good at in the past. 

 

“You are so welcome.” 

 

They both smiled at each other like idiots for a moment before Felicity suddenly remembered she had a job to do. “Here, let me check you out. I mean ring you in.” She handed Oliver the wrapped present and he handed her his credit card. Why did she always say the wrong thing?

 

“OH MY GOD YOU ARE OLIVER QUEEN.” 

 

“Yes, is that a bad thing?” Oliver was suddenly terrified that he had done something to offend her in the past. He’d really straightened up his act in the last few years, but there were some pretty wild party years before that. 

 

“No, of course not. It’s just, you’re famous and I didn’t recognize you. I mean, I recognized that you were attractive but, I didn’t put that together with you are Star City’s most eligible bachelor. And now I’ve talked too much! I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable!” Felicity blushed furiously. 

 

“Not uncomfortable. Flattered. Felicity, would you be willing to go out to coffee with me?”

 

Felicity couldn’t believe he looked worried about her answer after what she had just said! “Yes, I mean that would be nice.”

 

“Is tonight too soon? What time do you close your shop?”

 

“I’m actually closing up my shop now, you are my last customer and you have already bought me chocolate. How about we go for a walk and enjoy the Christmas lights?”

 

“That sounds great. If you don’t mind the snow.” He was a little worried, most of the women he dated were more concerned about their hair than experiencing nature.

 

“I’m not that sweet, I won’t melt.” Felicity winked at him as put her hat on and switched into her winter boots.  Oliver helped her into her coat. “Okay, let me grab my chocolate and lock up and we are good to go.”

 

*****

 

They walked in silence for a while both admiring the lights. “They are so lovely,” Felicity sighed. “Sometimes I wish I celebrated Christmas.”

 

“They are pretty magical. Well, I’m sure you can still enjoy the lights, decorations and maybe the food, right?”

 

“I guess I could, but I’ve never done it before.”

 

“Well, I hope I’m not being too forward but would you like to join my family and friends for Christmas?”

 

“Oh, I wasn’t fishing for an invitation!”

 

“I didn’t think you were. I mean it - why don’t you come out to the Queen mansion for Christmas. My parents are going out of town, but Thea and I will be celebrating, I’ve invited some other friends and I’m cooking.”

 

“You’re cooking? You know how to cook?!”

 

“Hey, I’ll try not to be offended as you haven’t tasted my cooking yet, but yes, I cook and I’m quite decent - if I have to say so myself.”

 

Oliver looked so proud, she wanted to hug him, but it was too soon for that. “Are you sure I wouldn't be imposing?”

 

“Definitely not imposing. I’d really like it if you came. We have lots of room at the mansion, after all, it is a mansion. Why don’t I send a car to the store for you when you close up on Christmas Eve? You can pack a bag, stay the night. It will be fun.” He so hoped she said yes. It suddenly seemed like his Christmas would be ruined if she didn’t.

 

“Okay.” Felicity smiled. “Thanks so much for including me, I mean, I’m basically a stranger to you.”

 

“You seem like good people. I’m going to trust my gut on this. I’m in!”

 

They smiled at one another and Oliver began thinking this might be his best Christmas yet. At that very moment the Christmas lights in shop began to sparkle brighter, Oliver couldn’t help but think that was neat, he’d have ask Felicity where she bought them. 

 

*****

 

Felicity took a deep breath, she could do this - no magic for the next forty-eight hours. She really wanted Oliver and his friends and family to like her. This is her one chance to experience Christmas and she would not let herself spoil it by scaring the muggles. 

 

The car had brought her to the Queen Mansion’s door and she was just gathering her courage before ringing the bell. One last pep talk and she was all good. She was just raising her hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened. 

 

“Please don’t leave. I promise we won’t bite. It just looks like you might leave, please don’t.” Oliver had watched her through the window as soon as the car arrived. He had seen her tell the driver she’d be the one to knock on the door and then she seemed to be having a conversation with herself. Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore and had rushed down to open the door.

 

Felicity didn’t know what to say. Oliver was standing in the door in his socked feet, dark washed jeans and a tight-fitted dark green henley that did wonders for his blue eyes AND he was begging her to stay. “Okay.” It was all she could force from her mouth.

 

“Here, let me take your bag.” Oliver leaned down to pick up her bag as though it weighed nothing, she knew that wasn’t true. “Follow me and I’ll take this up to your room and then give you a tour.”

 

Felicity stopped in the main foyer, there was a stunning fifty-foot tree full of twinkling lights. “Wow.”

 

“Yeah, I like that one too. Here,” Oliver grabbed a candy cane off the tree and handed it to Felicity. “Better get one now before Thea and I eat them all.”

 

Felicity took the candy cane and attempted to open the wrapper. Oliver watched her struggle for a minute. “It’s easier if you bite it.”

 

“Bite the plastic?” Felicity looked confused. If he’d stop watching her so closely, she would have had it open immediately but she was living magic-free.

 

“Yes, would you like me to do it for you?”

 

Felicity handed him the candy cane and watched. She could not lie watching Oliver bite into the wrapper gave her thoughts. 

 

She shook her head and smiled as she took the opened candy cane from him. She put it in her mouth and licked. “Yum, these are good.”

 

Oliver had to stop himself from moaning out loud. He cleared his throat. “Your room is just this way.” He walked down the hall. “There is a guest wing, but Thea and I thought it would be more cozy for everyone to stay in the same wing.” 

 

He opened the door on the left and they walked into a mint green room. “This is beautiful, Oliver. Thanks so much.”

 

“Glad you like it. I’m next door and Thea is across the hall. If you want to leave your bag here, I’ll give a tour of the rest of the house and introduce you to Thea. She just ran out for something, but should be back soon.”

 

*****

 

“So, how many Christmas trees do you have, exactly?” Felicity teased him as they made their way back to the kitchen.

 

“Fifteen, I think. Why, do think it’s too many?” Oliver chuckled.

 

“Nope. Sixteen might be too many, but fifteen PERFECT.”

 

“I’m so glad you approve.” They entered the kitchen. “Now, can I get you something to eat or drink? I was thinking of having a glass of wine. Would you like one?”

 

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Felicity took a seat on one of the bar stool next to kitchen island. The kitchen, like the rest of the house, was huge. It had light wood cupboards and floors and accented with copper pans and decor, which made it shiny and light. This was accentuated with shiny holiday decorations. Felicity was amazed this entire place had been Christmatized.

 

Oliver had just finished pouring glasses of red wine when they heard, “Ollie, I’m home and I brought guests.”

 

“Should we go out and meet her?” Felicity asked as she picked up her wine glass.

 

“Sure.”

 

“Please lead the way, I don’t want to get lost.” She joked.

 

Oliver was so relieved that Felicity was joking. He hoped he brought her the same type of peace that she brought out in him. 

 

They walked into the foyer. 

 

“Oh wow, you must be Felicity! So nice to meet you!” Thea rushed forward to shake Felicity’s hand. “Always nice to have another lady here.” Thea turned to the friends she brought. “Felicity, this is my boyfriend Roy Harper and our good friends John Diggle and Sara Lance. Guys, this is Felicity Smoak.”

 

“Nice to meet you all,” Felicity nodded and smiled.

 

*****

 

Christmas Eve focused on a lovely meal of spaghetti and meatballs made by Oliver and lots more wine and games. There were chocolates and chips and drinks - Felicity really could learn to love this Christmas thing. Before she could stop herself she yawned. 

 

“Oh no, someone is ready for bed. Think we found the weakest link.” Oliver teased.

 

“Haha very funny, Queen. I think I just had a bit too much wine.”

 

“Do you want a coffee? I mean, is it too late for you to have coffee?”

 

“It’s never too late for me to have coffee, I’m one of those people who caffeine doesn’t affect much.”

 

“Well, I’ll go make you one. How do you take it? This is actually the reason I got you chocolate last time.”

 

“I’ll follow you to the kitchen. It would be good to stretch my legs.” Felicity stood up and swayed. She really had drunk too much wine. It was just so good. But it would not do to have her new friends think she was a lush.

 

“Here, let me help you.” Oliver put his arm around her waist and led her out of the room. Upon their contact, the lights in the hallway flickered. Felicity tried to shut herself down and willed her magic to get under control. This man made her feel things she had never felt before, and she was acting like a young witch with fresh powers. Oliver just looked at the wall lights curiously. and said "Huh, that is so weird. We're going to have to call an electrician in after the holidays. You know how these old houses are."

 

“I’m sorry, I must have drunk too much wine. Not very polite of me.” Felicity was ashamed.

 

“Hey, you clearly don’t know me very well. You are fine! What I mean is I used to drink a lot, I may have slowed down since becoming a serious businessman, but you never need to apologize to me.”

 

“Thanks, Oliver.”

 

They made it to the kitchen and she stumbled again and called the stool toward her. She got up on it and turned to face Oliver who looked at her shocked.

 

“Did you just move that stool with your mind?!”

 

“Now, who has had too much to drink?” She joked trying to cover up her mistake. She really hoped Oliver would go with it.

 

“I didn’t think I did, but really, how could you have done that? It’s not like you perform magic?”

 

“Exactly. I think we should both have some coffee.” She hated lying to Oliver, but she really wanted to stay for tomorrow and if he knew she was a witch that was unlikely to happen.

 

*****

 

Oliver and Felicity brought their coffees back to the living room, where the others seemed to be getting ready to call it a night as well.

 

“We will have to hang the stockings!” Thea rushed out of the room, presumably looking for stockings.

 

“They are in here Speedy!” Oliver called after his sister and Felicity took a step back. She had seen this Christmas tradition in many movies. She didn’t have a stocking, but would enjoy watching the process. 

 

Thea rushed back in the room.

 

“Here’s your’s Thea,” Oliver handed Thea a stocking. “And here is one for you Roy, John, Sara and Felicity.” Oliver watched Felicity’s face for a reaction.

 

“Wow. Thanks. I’ve never had a stocking before. Thanks so much for thinking of me.” Felicity felt as excited as a child.

 

Oh, she was happy. Oliver was so relieved. He wanted to include her but not offend her and he couldn’t explain it, but making Felicity happy made him feel so much joy, he couldn’t stop trying.

 

Oliver’s happy thoughts were interrupted by Sara. “Okay, I think we should hang them. Sorry, I’m dropping on my feet guys and I have a feeling someone,” she looked pointedly at Oliver, “will have us up very early tomorrow.”

 

“Sorry, I can’t help it. I’m sooo excited.” Oliver smiled.

 

And it was in that moment, Felicity realized she was in BIG TROUBLE. This man made her heart flip-flop and he was not a warlock. She was suddenly very worried.

 

“Oh don’t look like that Felicity. I promise to protect your door. You are our guest.” Thea went over and put her arm around Felicity. “Oliver, you are not to wake our guest super early.”

 

“Don’t worry, Felicity. I’ll wait until everyone else is up before disturbing you. I have to put the turkey in anyway.”

 

“You are going to cook a turkey?”

 

“Of course!”

 

“Get me up! I want to watch.”

 

“You want to watch me cook a turkey.”

 

Felicity nodded enthusiastically.

 

“On that note let’s all head to bed.” Oliver led Felicity out of the living room and up the stairs. The others followed.

 

*****

 

Sara wasn’t kidding about Oliver getting up early. It wasn’t even light out when she heard a knock on her door and then a low “Felicity, Felicity do you still want to get up?” Felicity had been sleeping elevated above her bed, as witches tended to do sometimes, and she came crashing down with the knock on the door. She hoped she didn't alarm Oliver with the noise.

 

“No! I mean, yes. I don’t want to get up, but I want to get up. You know, what I mean?”

 

“No, but that’s because you haven’t had coffee yet.”

 

Felicity stumbled out of bed in her Star Wars flannel pajamas and reached for her slippers. “I forgot my robe.”

 

“You look great! Come on.” Oliver took Felicity’s hand. Best Christmas Ever!

 

“I doubt I look great, but thanks for saying that. Now, please lead meeee to coffee.”

 

“Already brewing.” Before Oliver could stop himself, he bent down and kissed top of her head. “Merry Christmas, Felicity.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Oliver.” She gave him a quick hug before they made it into the kitchen. “Oooh coffee, come to me coffee.” Felicity took the mug from the Keurig and Oliver quickly replaced it with his own. “Coffee, I love you.” Felicity looked down at her coffee.

 

“Should I leave you two alone?” Oliver joked. They sat in companionable silence until Felicity finished her first cup. She looked so cute as made a pouty face while looking into the empty cup. “Don’t worry, I can make you more - it’s like magic.” Oliver grabbed her mug and turned back to the machine.

 

As the coffee came down, Oliver looked out the window. “The snow is falling again. I had half hoped to get out there and make a rink. My Dad used to do that for us when we were kids.” Oliver turned back and saw Felicity already had the coffee in her hand. She must have gotten up really quietly. But something seemed off.

 

“Okay, time to put the turkey on. Prepare to be amazed!”

 

Oliver explained how he had made the dressing yesterday and he was going to stuff it in the turkey using cheesecloth after he took out the turkeys insides. Once the turkey was stuffed and in the oven. Oliver let Felicity do the first basting with the stock. “I’m doing it. I’m cooking a turkey.” Felicity said proudly. Oliver just smiled, letting her have her moment.

 

“Okay, turkey is in. Let’s go wake the others. It is time to see what Santa brought.” Oliver raced up the stairs before Felicity could look at the time, but when she did, she noticed it was still very early.  She chased after him, hissing, “are you sure??”

 

But Felicity was too late, Oliver was walking down the hallway, loudly, knocking on doors saying “Ho Ho Ho Merry Christmas!!”

 

Only once all the doors were open did Oliver relent. Felicity loved watching him in action. “Come on, we can get the couch if we hurry.” Oliver grabbed Felicity’s hand. Felicity wasn’t sure what he meant, but it seemed important so she went with him.

 

They both landed on the couch. “Now, we have the most comfy place in the room.” Oliver smiled.

 

“You are amazing, Oliver Queen.”

 

“Why thank you, Felicity Smoak.” He looked down at her lips without thinking and then leaned in, Felicity met him halfway. The lights on the Christmas tree sparkled brighter as they kissed,but Felicity was able to pull her powers back before Oliver noticed and just focus on the way his kisses made her feel.

 

They broke apart when they heard throats clearing. “Jeez, you were the one who woke us up!” John teased.

 

“Let’s see what Santa brought!!” Thea quickly handed out the stockings.

 

Felicity was amazed to find her stocking stuffed with goodies. She really wasn’t expected this. Who did this? Was there really a Santa Claus?

 

Oliver watched the confusion play over Felicity’s face. “Just be happy Santa came. I hope you like your stuff.”

 

Felicity began taking out items one at a time, admiring each. Oliver sat next to her and dumped his out in a big pile in front of him. “Cool!” 

 

After everyone, had taken the time to look at their haul, Thea proclaimed it was time to open gifts!

 

“Oh, wait a moment. My gifts are upstairs. One sec!” Felicity rushed out of the room.

 

Oliver followed her. “Felicity, you weren’t expected to bring gifts! You being here is the best present.”

 

“You mean that, don’t you?” Tears filled Felicity’s eyes.

 

“Hey,” He pulled her close. “I didn’t say that to make you sad. Are we okay?”

 

“Better than. I’ll get the presents. You head back and save our spot!”

 

“Of course!” 

 

Felicity overheard Oliver say “Up!” in the distance and laughed.

 

*****

 

She had given everyone tea and chocolate, she figured it was safe for people she didn’t know. She was relieved when Thea loved her gift from Oliver.

 

Everyone was happy and eating chocolate when Oliver got up. “Pancake time.”

 

“Pancake time?” Felicity looked down at her stomach. “I swear, all I’ve done since getting here is eat.”

 

“That’s what Christmas is all about!” Sara smiled.

 

“I think I’m going to go out for some air before pancakes if that’s alright?” Felicity got up from the couch.

 

“Of course it’s alright. I’ll call out to you when the pancakes are ready.” Oliver smiled.

 

*****

 

Felicity had put on some comfy clothes and head out. She felt all out of sorts and she knew it had nothing to do with food.

 

She was falling fast and hard for a man who would never love her. Not the real her. And she literally ached to do magic. She had never held back before and now everything just felt pent up.

 

She walked to the side of the house through the snow in her winter boots, leaving a trail. She breathed in the cold air. She had never been happier or more scared. Burrr. She was suddenly cold. She should head in but first. She quickly turned and made an ice rink for them this afternoon.

 

She went back in. “Guys, come see! Someone made us an ice rink!”

 

“What?” Thea rushed to look out the window. “Wow. I wonder who did that. Maybe there really is a Santa!”

 

Oliver came out of the kitchen to look out the window. “I swear, I didn’t see that this morning.” 

 

“It was really early this morning.” Felicity pointed out.

 

“I guess.” Oliver smiled. “But no matter how it got that we can skate this afternoon!”

 

*****

 

After pancakes, everyone prepared to head out to skate. Oliver noticed Felicity wasn’t getting ready. “Aren’t you coming?”

 

“Oh, I thought I’d stay here. You know, cook the turkey.” Felicity was not her best on ice so she was proud of her quick excuse.

 

“The oven will cook the turkey, I just basted it. Come on, we should have skates for you too.”

 

“Okay.” Felicity looked dismayed.

 

Oliver leaned forward and whispered in her ear. “Don’t worry, I’ll happily hold you up.”

 

Felicity smiled.

 

They had been skating for a little while when Oliver spoke in her ear. “You did this.”

 

“Did what?” He couldn’t possibly know.

 

“Felicity, I know.”

 

“You know, what?” She couldn’t keep the fear out of her voice. He was going to ask her to leave. She held her breath waiting for him to respond.

 

“Felicity, I know you have magical powers and I think it’s amazing.”

 

“You don’t want me to leave?” 

 

“Leave? No, why would I want that? I have no problem with you being a witch. Oh, Felicity, you didn’t think this would matter, did you? You did.” He answered his own question sadly.

 

She nodded tears in her eyes. “It’s just I was having so much fun and I wanted to give something back. Most people don’t like...magic or people like me.”

 

“Well, those people are wrong. I have no problem with it. In fact, I think it’s amazing and just adds to the amazingness of you. I hope I’m not scaring you, Felicity.”

 

“You aren’t.”

 

“Because all I want for Christmas is you.”

 

“That’s what I want too. I mean I want you for Christmas.” She pulled him in for a hug. And when they pulled apart they noticed the trees surrounding the skate rink were now filled with sparkling lights. Apparently her feelings for Oliver only bolstered her magic

 

“Felicity, I think we should go in and check on the turkey - code for, I want to take you inside and kiss you senseless.”

 

Felicity turned to the others and yelled out. “Oliver and I are going to check on the turkey!”

 

Everyone laughed because they all knew better.

 

As Oliver and Felicity made their way back to the house, Oliver turned to her, “So what are you doing for New Year’s?”


End file.
